


boywolf

by crimsonkitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drax voice METAPHOR, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, author has no fucking clue, feeding your better wolves, lyrical nonsense, the white wolf of konoha, this means literally nothing, which wolf gets bigger depends on which wolf you feed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy who swallowed a wolf.





	boywolf

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i don't know either. i'm posting this at 11pm on a Thursday because like all things, i'm sick of looking at it. this is straight up nonsense and should be treated as such.

Once upon a time, there was a boy who swallowed a wolf. 

The wolf was cruel. 

And lonely. 

And it had no pack. 

The boy’s father was dead, and the boy knew the wolf would make him strong.

Stronger than his father. 

Together, he and the wolf were not so lonely. 

But the boy’s pack worried for him. 

They told him that the wolf was cruel.

Instead their voices faded, no matter what the boy did.

And others learned to stay away. 

They were frightened. 

They could see the wolf in his belly, trying to gnaw its way out.

They said he moved like the wolf, more and more each day. 

Until the boy’s hands were like claws and his eye bloody.

\---

Once upon a time, there was a boy who swallowed a wolf. 

He was fast and silent and howled to the moon when no one was looking.

He hid the places where the wolf broke through. 

Covered them in armor and seals and wiped the blood from his paws when he had finished. 

The night welcomed him. 

\---

Once upon a time, there was a boy who swallowed a wolf. 

No. 

Wait. 

That’s not the story. 

\---

Once upon a time, there was a boy whose sadness was so great, it took the form of a wolf and swallowed him. 

The boy clawed and snarled inside the wolf’s belly and finally knew the wolf’s hands to be his own. 

Until one day the wolf moved like the boy. 

But he had no pack. 

And turned those who loved him away. 

The claw marks ached and gnawed beneath his fur as he ran. 

They wrapped themselves around his heart and howled, the forest shaking to know his presence. 

And finally, his teeth sharp and hidden, the boywolf smiled.


End file.
